The Bet (Finished)
by xxnolchxx
Summary: David and Catherine make a bet.


**_CHAPTER 1_**

**** Catherine leaned against her kitchen counter, a large wooden spoon in one hand and the other resting on the edge of the linoleum. Her straightened ginger hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore almost no make-up at all. She stood still, a smile spread wide across her lips as she watched the man at her kitchen table.

David swallowed the pasta in his mouth and looked up at his friend. "This is fantastic, Catherine."

She set the spoon in the sink and grabbed herself a plate, "Do you think your fancy chicken can beat my pasta dish?" Catherine placed David's homemade garlic chicken on her plate and sat down across from him.

About a week earlier, the two friends had made a bet. Both of them had claimed to the crew on the set of Doctor Who that they were a better cook than the other, so they decided to settle the dispute once and for all. David would cook something for Catherine, and Catherine would cook something for David. Whoever cooked the best meal would come up with a consequence for the other.

Catherine cut a piece of the chicken with her knife and stuck the cut in her mouth. David watched the woman as she chewed. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Oh, wow." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at David. "This is amazing David. I didn't know you were such a great cook!"

He looked at her and smiled slyly. "Does this mean I won the bet, Catherine?"

She looked up from the glorious food in front of her and said, "If you winning this bet means I get to finish this chicken, than yes! You won this one, David!" She cut another piece off the chicken and eagerly placed it on her tongue. She sighed with pleasure as the flavor burst in her mouth.

David sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, watching the beautiful woman eat the meal he had prepared. "Then I get to choose your consequence."

Catherine stopped the fork that was headed towards her mouth, and set the piece back on the plate. Her eyes got wide in mock horror and she set her elbows on the table, leaning in towards David. "Oh, no! What are you going to make me do?"

David sat up in his chair and did the same as Catherine. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he asked, "I want to take you out to dinner."

Catherine gave him a puzzled look and sat back, resting her head on the top of the chair. "You…what?"

"I want to take you out to dinner." For some reason, the man suddenly became shy. "It doesn't have to be a date, unless that's what you want."

Catherine stared at the man in shock. She shook her head slightly, trying to gather in her brain the words that had just left David's mouth. Lifting herself from the table, she said, "I was not expecting this at all, David. That's not much of a consequence. You know how much I love and appreciate you. I guess I was expecting something more…David-like."

The man stood and walked over to Catherine placing his hands on her bare arms. "Well, this is me asking a beautiful woman to dinner. Will you go with me?"

She looked into his eyes and crinkled her nose. "Of course I'll go with you, David. How could I possibly say no?"

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**__** Her hand closed around the pearls that adorned her neck, her thumb nervously stroking one of the beads as she viewed herself in the mirror. She had decided on a form-fitting black dress with dark green heels. Her hair was curled lightly and she had polished her nails to match the color of the heels. The make-up she wore was light and classy.

Catherine removed her hand from the necklace and sighed, cocking her head to the side. She had learned to love the things about her body that set her apart from other actresses. Her hips were wider than most, but that made her unique. She had curves, which was something that many actresses lacked in this day and age. This fact, combined with her humor, was often what made her stand out to directors, and was often behind her getting a role.

She placed a ring on her middle finger and twisted it nervously with her other hand, still standing in from of the mirror. As much as she hated to admit it, she had been waiting for this day for a long time. Over the past few weeks, she had been trying desperately to suppress the feelings she possessed for this man. Catherine had never had these kinds of feelings for one of her coworkers before, and these that she had now made her feel uneasy and a little afraid. She didn't want this to change anything, and she never even wanted David to know the way she felt about him out of fear that he wouldn't feel the same way.

But then he had asked her out. What kind of a consequence was that? She was hoping for something like "sing a song in front of the whole cast and crew" or "tell everyone that I am in fact the better cook." Those would have been obvious choices for the silly man. But she had not expected this at all. She was shocked, but she was happy that this was what had come from the silly game.

The doorbell rang and she gasped, forced to come back to reality. She smoothed down her dress and grabbed her purse from the counter, turning away from the mirror. She listened to the clacking of her heels against the tiled floor, timing her breathing to match her steps. Her heart was racing. She couldn't mess this up.

Catherine reached the door and took one last settling breathe, steadied herself, and opened the door. She opened it just in time to see David look up from his shoes and stop fidgeting with his hands. Catherine's face broke into a smile and a giggle escaped her lips, erasing any trace of nervousness from her body. David smiled at the woman and instantly relaxed, covering her with a big hug.

"You look lovely," he said into her ear, causing the hair on her arms to rise. She somehow managed to tell him thank you, despite the effect he was having on her. He released her from the hug but kept one arm around her waist as he walked her to the driveway where a stretch limousine was waiting for them.

"Oh, David," Catherine said as she smiled up at the man.

"I was hoping you would like it." He smiled back at the woman in his arm.

The driver opened the door and David helped her in, sliding in after. The limo began to roll out of the driveway and continued down the street.

Catherine cleared her throat. "So where are we going tonight, David?" she asked.

"Now, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you," he responded, unintentionally placing a hand on her knee.

Catherine drew in a shallow breath that did not go unnoticed by the man sitting next to her. He immediately drew the hand away and placed it in his lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

The woman looked over at David, a surge of confidence pulsing through her. "No," she said as she grabbed the hand that was settled on his lap, purposely grazing him with her fingers. She set the hand on her thigh, leaving her hand on top of his.

He looked up from where his hand was on her and into her eyes. He flipped his hand over so their fingers were intertwined, stroking her hand with his thumb. She held his gaze as he lifted his other hand and set it on her cheek, gently caressing her cheekbone. The heat that graced the delta between her thighs grew steadily stronger with each touch of his hand.

David moaned and moved his face closer to hers until she could feel his hot breath on her lips. They continued to look into each other's eyes, searching for a hint of disapproval or warning. But neither found it. Instead what they found was intense want and lust radiating from the other.

David withdrew the hand on her face but continued to look at Catherine. "Driver, I think we may have a change of plans."

**_Chapter 3_**

A smile graced Catherine's lips, and the hand that wasn't holding his she lifted to his face. She brushed her fingertips lightly against his lips, moving her hand around to the back of his head. An intense heat radiated between them, and she rubbed her nose gently against his.

Not able to wait any longer, David grabbed her head and hungrily covered her mouth with his. He felt his pants suddenly become tighter as he moved his fingers through her hair, tasting and smelling her. Catherine moaned in his mouth, which made him want her even more. She bit gently on his bottom lip, caressing his hair with her delicate hands.

"Mr. Tennant, we've arrived." said the driver.

David pulled away from Catherine and opened the door, helping her out of the limo and closing the door behind her.

"Wait, David," she giggled as she slipped off her shoes. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her remove her shoes, staring longingly at her full behind. She stood up just in time to see him glance up and raise his eyebrows.

She placed her free hand on her hip. "Were you just staring at my ass?"

David winked and grabbed the shoes from her, taking her hand in his. "Come on!" he exclaimed as he ran across the lawn, tugging her behind him. They laughed as their feet slapped the cool grass.

David took the key from his suit and opened the door, holding it and letting Catherine in first. He closed the door behind him and turned towards the woman. Catherine set her hands on his chest and pushed him up against the closed door. She bit her lip and began unbuttoning his jacket, looking lustily into his eyes. She threw the jacket aside and pulled the white shirt from his pants.

David's breathing came out in raspy gasps as she reached her hands under his shirt and began running her hands along his chest. He groaned as he grabbed her butt and pulled her closer, immediatly possessing her mouth with his tongue. She closed her mouth sexily over it, driving him crazy.

Catherine drew back from David. "Should we move this to the bedroom?" she whispered into his mouth.

He didn't answer but simply grabbed her waist and turned her around, pushing her towards the bedroom. She opened the door to the room and turned towards the man. "No" David mumbled as he turned her back around and unzipped her dress. He pushed the sleeves off her and began kissing her shoulders, taking her perfect breasts in his hands. She slid out of the dress and turned around, kissing him before sitting down on the bed. Catherine unbuttoned David's pants and slid them off his body, not oblivious to his excitment. She took him in her hand and stroked him gently through the cotten of his boxers before pulling him on top of her. They kissed again, their bodies rocking in rhythm.

After a few minutes, David stood, clutching Catherine's hand and pulling her up with him. He kissed her gently as he removed her bra from her body. "Wow," he said as he looked at her chest. She blushed lightly and slipped her thumbs into the sides of her thong, pulling it down until she stood totally naked in front of him. He gasped as he took her bare breasts in his hands, enjoying the feel of them in his palms. He chose one and began reshaping the nipple with his tongue. She moaned loudly, obviously enjoying what he was doing. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched his mouth make love to her breast. He stood up, grabbing his boxers and yanking them off. She layed back down on the bed, legs spread and waiting.

He felt her and found her ready for him. David slid on top of her and thrust himself into her. Surrounded by her, he slid his fingers into her hair and collapsed into the hollow of her neck. He was finally here. Exactly where he had wanted to be for so many months: possessing this woman he had grown to care for more than any other person.

Then he began to move. His hard, deep strokes were spurred on by the gasps of pleasure coming from Catherine's mouth. He thrust deeper and faster, growing in intensity until she came, causing him to come with her.

He settled on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. They rested there for a minute, both repleted by the act they had just performed. Finally, David slid off her and rolled onto his back, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

David glanced over at Catherine, hoping she had had as much fun as he had. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had normalized. She was asleep.  
The man chuckled as he grabbed a sheet they had kicked off the bed and placed it over her naked body. He kissed her on her forehead and slid in beside her. He closed his eyes and thought of her as he drifted off.


End file.
